Resurrected
by angelDC
Summary: FINISHED! Syusuke loves his brother, Yuuta, so much...he's ready to do anything for him anytime...but what if he lost that chance to do so? how will he keep up?
1. Chapter 1

**Resurrected**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's note: Hey, guys! What's up? I'm back (again) with a new story! Hehe, I know I mentioned on my last fic that I won't be writing multichapters for awhile but I can't help but make this one a multichapter because of its length…but don't you, guys, worry, since I'm already halfway done with this that's why you won't be caught waiting for another 10 yrs for this to finish, I assure you that! So, anyway, I'm taking a break with shounen ai fics for now, maybe I'll make one after this, but still it can't be help that there are slight tidbits of slash here, but anyway, read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor_

The Seishun Gakuen High School boy's tennis regulars, though most of the time seems to be bored and just slacking off during their daily practice, would never dare to miss even a day of it – except when unexpected occurrences will happen (just like when Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu had a secret match, when Momoshiro Takeshi got depressed after being dropped of the regulars, and when Tezuka got injured after his match against Hyotei Gakuen's Atobe Keigo – all took place during their Junior High days and none occurred much like it afterwards).

_Occasionally_, though, people like Echizen gets late mostly during their morning practice (being able to have a sickness of oversleeping) or sometimes, with a definitely acceptable reason, due to library or cleaning duty. But none really skip practice without the other members – even just one or two people – knowing why…especially someone like Fuji Syusuke.

Fuji does not skip their tennis practice nor to be late in it, he is very dedicated to the club, though in a different way from Oishi and Tezuka, nonetheless, he would not simply ditch practice without giving a notice. True, Fuji might have a brain that works in a very unpredictable manner, but still his absence is not very much like him. And if Fuji's skipping practice is already strange, it becomes even more unreal and unbelievable as he was not attending school either – people who really knows him in school (like Kikumaru Eiji) would never thought that someone like Fuji, an outstanding student would just skip school just like that, _never_.

However, Fuji had just been missing for three days so it still seems normal and he also did not attend his class last Friday, but he had given his notice to Tezuka and to his class president Thursday night – his excuse has something to do with family affairs – so nothing to be bothered in there. However, that last Thursday was the last time they saw Fuji in his all normal self for his last two days in school have been strange – his friends, especially, Kikumaru and Oishi Syuichiroh, have notice that the tennis tensai seems to space out most time of the day and was also unusually quiet – the tensai's usual notable comments and ever-present smile have been missing. Fuji's last day at school, he skipped their practice both in the morning and in the afternoon and totally avoided the other regulars. The next day, he did not show up again in their morning practice, and being the ever so worried "Mother of Seigaku", Oishi went to Fuji's class during their lunch break to check up on him only to find out from one of the tensai's classmate that Fuji is not present.

"Nya!!! This is driving me nuts!" the redhead Kikumaru whined on the afternoon of Fuji's third day of absence. "This is _so_ not like him, something's wrong and I can feel it! Fuji wouldn't just skip practice and school for a day but it's already the end of the week and he didn't show up here at the courts or to class, there's no sign of him – not even a shadow or a strand of his hair…" he babble on as he sniffed and pouted, "I miss him so much! I miss our Fujiko-chan!"

Oishi smiled a little at his doubles partner, being dubbed as the "Mother of Seigaku", his way of worrying from Junior High did not change even a bit, that is why, he could not help but to be thoroughly bothered by the tensai's absence. When he found out that Fuji skipped school during the third day of the week, he have been trying to reach Fuji through cellphone but Fuji's number is said to be "not in use" by the operator – making him more worried than ever. Sighing, after leaning on the fences for ten minutes or so with his doubles partner, he straightened himself up and walked towards their ever stoic buchuo, Tezuka. Oishi knows that even though the buchuo does not show it, Tezuka, being their buchuo like back in their Junior High, is also worried and bothered by Fuji's absence.

"Tezuka," the fukubuchuo called as he reached the bespectacled boy, looking down the ground.

"Ah," Tezuka replied, turning to Oishi, knowing this has something to do Fuji. He himself is wondering what was wrong with the tensai, though he did not point it out to anyone; he noticed the changes in Fuji's attitude since he came back to school from his excuse the week before – no longer with his witty quirks, mad-driving comments, intelligent observation, and the almost permanent smile; if Tezuka have not mistaken, Fuji seemed to be so quiet that he do not say even a single word the whole day, he have not been paying attention to the people talking to him either, thoroughly spaced out in his own world staring intently to the ground or to nothing in particular. The tensai also appeared to be not interested in practicing, being not his usual self even on practice matches, Tezuka must admit that Fuji was in his worst during those days – he never witness Fuji hit a dozen of net and off-coursed balls and miss his own serves, Fuji have also slipped so many times on the court and kept on dropping his racket due to his light grip in their morning practice that was doubled during the afternoon (he almost got hit by Momoshiro's Dunk Smash).

Looking up to Tezuka, Oishi asked, "Do you have idea what happened to Fuji? It's almost the end of the week and he still didn't show up…"

Tezuka opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a visitor behind him. "Hey," the voice greeted them.

Oishi and Tezuka turned to the person who have just arrived – only Oishi blinked in surprised.

"You're from Rokkaku Chuu, Fuji's childhood friend…" Oishi said, smiling but still stunned.

"Saeki!" Kikumaru shouted from where Oishi left him and bounced his way back to the white-haired lad, the redhead's voice got the attention of the other club members. Momoshiro, Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu and Echizen, who were playing doubles, turned to the other's direction, also taking notice of their visitor from Chiba.

"Should we check what's up?" Momoshiro asked, looking at Inui who was his doubles partner.

"Hmm," the data player though for the moment, adjusting his glasses. "I think we should…"

"Iyada," the freshmen snapped at his senpai in a deep frown.

"Ne, Echizen, it should be something important," Momoshiro argued.

"Really now…" Echizen rolled his eyes, "you just want to gossip around."

"Nani?!" Momoshiro exclaimed, getting suddenly annoyed at his kohai. "I'm not going to gossip around!" he countered, then looking back to his other senpai's direction, "It might something to do with Fuji-senpai, after all, that's Saeki-san, Fuji-senpai's childhood friend, from Rokkaku..."

"Iie, he no longer studies at Rokkaku since there's no high school there," Inui corrected Momoshiro, "but he still stays in Chiba."

"Oh, so shall we go?" Momoshiro asked, starting to walk away.

"_Iyada_!" Echizen snapped again, "Not until we finish the game, we're close to catching up so get back here."

"Fssshhhuuu…." Kaidoh hissed, glaring the same way Echizen does.

Smirking, Momoshiro get back to his position, and said, "Ne, Inui-senpai, the losers are being hard on us, don't you think?"

Inui adjusted his glasses and got ready, not answering Momoshiro. On the other side of the court, Echizen and Kaidoh looked sharply at Momoshiro, suddenly having the same objective between them, '_Crush him!_" With that, Echizen hit his much sharper twist serve to his loud senpai.

"What's up?" Kikumaru asked Saeki as he put an arm around Saeki's shoulder, "Fuji's not here, if you're here to see him. Actually, he have been absent for three days and –"

"I know," Saeki said with a faint smile.

Oishi, Kikumaru and Tezuka all looked at him intently.

"Eh? You-_You_ know?" Kikumaru asked.

"Hai," Saeki answered, nodding his head, "I'm staying at his house as of the moment…I just arrived yesterday."

Oishi's brow furrowed in confusion, and asked, "Then why are you here?"

"It seems that you don't know what happened, so I thought of paying you, guys, a visit to inform you why he's not going to school…" Saeki told them, turning to the direction of the other four regulars who are suddenly got into hitting such dangerous balls to one another.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked, stepping towards Saeki.

"Well, I hope you do know that Yuuta, Syusuke's younger brother, is studying in Rikkaidai for high school and is staying in Kanagawa during school days, do you?" he asked the three regulars before him, whom all of them nodded, "Well…last Thursday…" Saeki began, looking down to the ground, "Yuuta got into an accident, it seems that as he was going around with his teammates, and they sort of pass by a construction site wherein Yuuta happen to see small girl playing just in front of it…" he continued, leaning himself at the fences, facing the three Seigaku senior regulars, "he quickly noticed the hanging bars of metal just above the girl and quickly told the girl to run away, however, since he was across the street, the girl did not seem to hear him…" he breathed deeply, recalling every details Fuji Yumiko told him, "the ropes tying the metal bars above snapped and the little girl being so scared didn't get herself to move so…"

"Fuji Yuuta run all the way across the street to save the girl," Tezuka continued for Saeki, figuring out what had happened in the situation.

Saeki kept silent and did not even bother to nod to affirm Tezuka's analysis.

"So? Was he hit by a car while he crossed the street or…" Oishi began, but trailed off. "…_iie_, it can't be…"

Saeki looked up to the fukubuchuo and nodded, saying, "Hai, he tried to save the girl so he got himself hit by the metals that was suppose to fall onto the girl…"

"Na-_nani_?" Kikumaru blinked his eyes in disbelief, biting his lower lip, he asked, "What happened to Yuuta-kun? How's he now?"

"He was quickly brought to the hospital, Rikkai's buchuo, Yukimura, quickly called Yumiko-neesan who was the one present that time since their parents are out of the country," Saeki continued his story, "that's why Yumiko-neesan and Syusuke rushed all the way to Kanagawa that night."

"That's why he didn't go to school the next day, ne? He's at Kanagawa…" Kikumaru said as he puts all the pieces together.

"Hai, Yuuta was comatose since he was brought to the hospital," Saeki added, "he was doing well until Friday afternoon…"

"W-Why?" Kikumaru asked with a face filled with utmost worry and fear, "Iie! It _can't_ be! Don't tell us that – _don't_!"

Saeki frowned and closed his eyes before continuing, "He-he _died_…Yuuta died that afternoon…he wasn't able to wait for their parents who have arrived that night…"

"No wonder Fuji was…devastated…" Oishi spoke up, frowning; tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "Yuuta-kun…he loves him so much…"

Tezuka looked down and closed his eyes, and asked, "How's Fuji doing?"

"Well, I bet you saw how he was when he came back to school, right?" Saeki answered, "But…that is nothing compared to how he is now…he seems to be completely lost himself after the funeral three days ago…devastated is even an understatement now."

Tezuka quickly turned to his heel and walked away.

"Tezuka…" Oishi called him.

"Inform Inui, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Echizen about Fuji, and make them in-charge of the club for the rest of the afternoon," Tezuka ordered his fukubuchuo, "Inui will know what to do, I'll go to sensei and tell him that we're going to pay Fuji a visit and tell him what happened."

Oishi nodded, however, "But why are we going there without the others?"

"Less crowds would be much better, I suppose, they can pay Fuji a visit some other time," Tezuka explained, "I don't want everybody to stop practicing because of this…we'll handle this ourselves first…"

"I see…" Oishi said, smiling and made his way to Inui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resurrected**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's Notes: Bonus! I've decided to upload the 2nd chapter as well…I mean, it's already done, so why not post it already, right? So, hope you'll like this one, read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 2: Dropping By_

Tezuka, Oishi and Kikumaru went to the Fuji residence with Saeki, not talking to each other on their way. Trying to convince the other regulars, particularly Momoshiro, to stay behind was a huge task, but thank goodness to Tezuka's sharp glare and reprimanding hollers from their sensei, they were able to sort things out. When they reached Fuji's house, Kikumaru came to an abrupt stop and looked up to where Fuji's room was located.

"Is he at his room at the moment?" Kikumaru asked, looking up to the room where the windows was completely closed and covered by the blinds inside.

"Iie," Saeki answered, knocking at the door, "he's staying at Yuuta's room."

Kikumaru looked at Saeki directly and frowned deeply while he walks towards them while Oishi stared down at the doorstep, sadly. Tezuka, on the other hand, looked away to his right not wanting to meet the others' eyes. Finally, after several knocks, the door was finally opened.

"Saeki-san?" the voice called from the other side of the door.

Hearing the unfamiliar voice, Saeki hesitantly answered, "Ha-Hai."

"I see that you've arrived," the voice said as a young man opened the door said.

"Yu-Yukimura Seiichi?" Saeki replied, surprised.

"Hai, come in," Yukimura told them as he further open the door, looking as if he just lives at the very house, "I see, you went to Seigaku," he added as he watch Saeki's other companions come in.

Saeki nodded and stared at him strangely, asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just want to pay Yuuta's siblings a visit," Yukimura answered with a half-hearted smile as he went to sit at the living room, motioning the others to do as well, "Yumiko-neesan left the moment I arrived, saying something about her work, she was actually in a hurry and I bet she's waiting for you since she couldn't leave her younger brother alone." He added, explaining further in case Saeki asked where Yumiko had gone.

"Where's Fuji?" Tezuka asked, not bothering to sit down with the others.

"He's in Yuuta's room," Yukimura told him, looking up, "he's sleeping there, I believe he had just gotten to sleep before I arrived." Standing up, he made his way to the kitchen, and said, turning again to them, "So it's true, then…that you weren't able to find out about the accident until now."

"Ha-Hai, Fuji didn't talked about it with us when he came back from school," Oishi answered, standing up from the sofa and walking to Tezuka's side, "he…he remained quiet about it."

Yukimura gave a light chuckle, and asked, "How does that make you feel, then?"

Tezuka, Oishi and Kikumaru gave the blue-haired boy a narrowing look. "Nya, what's that suppose to _mean_?" Kikumaru asked, pouting and jumping up.

"I'm not implying something unpleasant," Yukimura told the three Seigaku regulars, waving his hands in front of him, "but if I were in your place I would feel upset if one of my friends would hide things like this from me…" he explained, looking away, "it's as if I'm not part of his life at all…"

Kikumaru frown further if that was still possible, he silently agreed on what Yukimura had just said inside him and he must admit to himself that it really hurts that Fuji, his very best friend, did not tell him anything about what happened and what he was going through. '_What am I to you?' _he asked himself, looking down with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, '_Didn't you know that I was worried sick about you? But you, you just shut your mouth and didn't tell me – didn't tell us – what's going on…how could you?!'_

Seeing the anguished expression of the redhead, Yukimura quickly continued, "But what I want to tell you is that I hope you would just bear with him, he's going through a lot this time and he's probably confused and all worked up," he told them, looking directly at Kikumaru, "he just feels alone…I heard how much Fuji-kun cherish Yuuta and losing someone so important is really not easy…"

Looking up and smiling a little, Kikumaru turned to Saeki who was sitting behind him, and asked, "Nya, Saeki, how did you find out about Yuuta's – uh, accident?"

Caught off guard, he blinked twice and said, "I – uh – the Kisarazu brothers were attending high school in Kanagawa and they heard about it so they called me and told me at once."

"I see…" Kikumaru replied, a finger on his chin and nodding.

"Fuji's just like that," Tezuka suddenly spoke up, much to everybody's surprise, "he's a person who wants to press something out of you if you're bothered by something but will keep quiet if he's the one with problems," he continued, looking down, "he got used to figuring things out on his own…"

"Nya, Tezuka," Kikumaru said, smiling more, "I never knew you know Fuji that much, I didn't know that myself, and I'm supposed to be his _best_ friend!" he pouted again and turned to Oishi, "How about you, Oishi? Do you know Fuji that much?"

Feeling relieve for a moment, Oishi chuckled a bit and answered, "Iie…not really…"

Kikumaru, then, was about to laugh and say something when they heard sounds coming from upstairs. The five of them looked at each other with alarm. Saeki quickly got up from the sofa and run upstairs, Tezuka quickly followed him while Yukimura quickly went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some pills that Yumiko told him to give to Fuji is he starts to get worked up again. Oishi was about to climb upstairs as well when he noticed Kikumaru standing at the living room, rooted to the floor.

"E-Eiji…what's the matter?" Oishi asked, stepping down the stairs and walking towards Kikumaru.

Kikumaru looked at him with his huge eyes filled with fear and fright, and said, "I – I don't want to go up there…"

"Nani? Why Eiji?" Oishi asked, getting confused, holding up a hand to Kikumaru's shoulder who was now shaking.

"I j-just realize that…I – I don't want to see Fuji…" Kikumaru answered as he starts to cry, "I do-don't w-want t-t-to see him…I'm af-f-fraid of what I wo-would see…"

"Eiji…" was all Oishi could say as he slowly wrapped his arms around the sobbing acrobat.

Seeing this as he stepped out of the kitchen, Yukimura went towards the Golden Pair, holding a glass of water and some pills, saying, "I know it's hard…"

Kikumaru looked up, releasing from Oishi's arms, and asked, "Na-nani?"

"I know it's hard," Yukimura repeated, smiling a sad smile at him, "you were just so used to see him always smiling, always happy, and always strong…" he continued as he sat at the sofa's armrest, his back turned to the pair, "that's why you can't bear to see this person who was always the one who makes you feel alright being drown to his own sorrows and sadness…am I right, Kikumaru-kun?" he finished, turning his head to Kikumaru.

Kikumaru nodded slowly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, and said, "I just don't know what I'm suppose to do right now, this'll be the first time that I'll be the one doing the comforting stuffs to him, it's just so different and…it doesn't feel _right_…" he breathed deeply, as he heard further and louder noises from above, "it should be him who soothes other people not the other way around, he should be the one who cheers us up…"

Yukimura watched Kikumaru shut his eyes as if trying to shut his ears to block him from hearing the bedlam upstairs, he frowned as he stood up and walked towards the stairs, and said, "Fuji Syusuke…he's human _too_, Kikumaru-kun…" he watch as Kikumaru looked up to him with tear-filled eyes, and continued, "there would always come a chance that he'll be the one who'll need all of you…so, don't tell us that you, of all people, Kikumaru-kun, his _very_ best friend, would leave him at a time like this, ne, _Eiji_-kun?"

Kikumaru stared at Yukimura as he absorbed all the words he said to him, he then turned to Oishi who gave him a sincere, soft smile. By just looking at that smile, Kikumaru find himself smiling slowly and turned back to Yukimura, saying firmly, "Of course not!" With that, Kikumaru run past them and straight up the stairs.

"Ne, Yukimura," Oishi called the attention of the Rikkai buchuo who was staring up the stairs.

"Nani?" Yukimura asked, looking towards Oishi.

"Arigatou," Oishi said, smiling.

"Don't mention it," Yukimura told him, smiling, "let's go, Fuji-kun needs these now." He said, holding up the glass of water and pills at Oishi.

"Oh, hai," Oishi agreed and the two of them quickly went upstairs and joined the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resurrected**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's Notes: Third chapter already! Haha, am I updating fast? I just want to finish this fic as soon as possible since school will start in month's time. I just love Fuji being drowning in angst, I don't know why, I just love him being a bit vulnerable and helpless, makes him more lovable – my, am I being so sadistic? But I also love him every time he pissed people off, haha. Anyway, please read and review, enjoy!

Disclaimers: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 3: Clinging On_

Saeki and Tezuka found Fuji in his own room struggling to open his closet that was, strangely to Tezuka, chained and padlocked. Saeki quickly wrapped his arms to Fuji to calm him down, but Fuji seemed to have lost his mind as he try to get away from Saeki's grasp. Fuji have slapped, punched, scratched, and kicked Saeki all over his body just to get away from him, but Saeki just ignored all the pain that was shot to him by his friend by focusing on calming him down.

Tezuka could find himself to move the moment he stepped inside the tensai's room; the closet was chained and padlocked, various pictures were spread out all over the floor, pillows were scattered here and there, and racquets on the bed with its strings totally snapped. His trance was suddenly broken when Kikumaru arrived in the room and accidentally bumped his on his back.

"FUJI!" Kikumaru shouted his friend's name as he joined Saeki on calming Fuji down.

In just mere seconds, Yukimura and Oishi appeared by the door. Oishi watched in horror as Saeki and Kikumaru wrestle Fuji to settle him down while Yukimura placed the glass of water and pills on top of Fuji's desk and joined the other two.

Out of the blue, Fuji managed to shove Saeki to his bed and he ran towards to his closet again when Kikumaru was the one who held him back this time. Getting impatient and pissed off, Fuji yelled at the top of his lungs, "LET ME GO!" With that, he turned to Kikumaru and pushed him to the other side of his room against a wall.

"Eiji!" Yukimura step aside to avoid being shoved by Fuji as well and went towards Kikumaru who was leaning against the wall, his hand at the back of his head, "Daijoubu?"

"Ha-Hai, I th-think," Kikumaru answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"LET ME _GO_!" Fuji yelled as he struggle to get to his closet but Tezuka held him tight in his arms and tried to pull him away from the closet. With all his strength, Tezuka shoved Fuji against the floor, but Fuji did not seem to be perturbed by it and he stood up again and made his way to his closet again but was again thrust to the floor. Tezuka, knowing that Fuji was not unsettled by it, lifted up his hand and slapped Fuji in his face just in time when he was to stand up again.

"Tezuka!" Oishi exclaimed as he quickly went to Fuji's side with arms around the tensai, who was looking up at Tezuka, with a hand on his right cheek where he got hit by him. Silence filled the room and all the young men inside was stunned at what Tezuka had just did. Tezuka, himself, was shocked at what he did, he stared at his left hand which he lifted to slap the tensai, then closed it to a fist and held it to his chest as he gazed at Fuji who was still looking up at him with a hand to his cheek…then at that moment, he, himself, felt as if he was just slapped as well. It was the first time, definitely not only in his but to others' life in the room as well, to see Fuji in such condition – devastated, wrecked and broken – the blue eyes that always seems to be sharp as a samurai sword seem to have dulled despite of its still piercing color.

Tezuka watched his friend as Fuji dropped his hand from his face and as well his gaze from him. Feeling slightly guilty, Tezuka looked down as well and closed his eyes, saying in his mind, '_Gomen, I didn't mean it, Fuji_…'

Suddenly, Fuji's shoulder started to shake violently as he began to cry. Tezuka looked up to Fuji, wanting to reach out but could not seem to bend his knees down to take the tensai in his arms. Even Oishi who was kneeling beside him does not seem to know what to do, he slowly reach for Fuji's shoulder but apparently drew his hand back – he could not bring himself to held Fuji in him. '_Eiji's right…it doesn't seems right,' _Oishi thought to himself, staring at Fuji woefully, '_if Fuji is Eiji, I would know what to do…but he's not…Fuji…he's even one of the people who lifts me up when I'm at my lowest, how could I do this?'_

Seeing the uneasiness of Fuji's friend, Yukimura looked at Kikumaru, who is still nursing the back of his head, and gave him a smile. He stood up from Kikumaru's side and went to Fuji's, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing tensai and made him rest to his head to his shoulders. "Hush now," Yukimura told him as he tightened his embrace around Fuji. Fuji, on the other hand, cling his hands Yukimura's shoulder and sob even more. Yukimura turned to Tezuka who was standing near Fuji's desk and asked, "Tezuka, can you give me the pills and the glass of water that are just behind you?"

Tezuka, finally regained his ability to move, looked behind him and saw the things Yukimura referred to, he took the pills and the glass of water with him and kneeled towards Yukimura and Fuji. He settled the glass of water on the floor for a moment and held the pills to Yukimura.

"Just take two pills from the bottle," Yukimura instructed him and Tezuka did so. After getting two pills as he was told, Yukimura shifted his position and took the two pills from Tezuka, "Here, you need to take these and have a rest after, ne?"

Much to Tezuka's and Oishi's surprise, Fuji easily followed Yukimura's light orders. Fuji opened his palm to Yukimura, asking him to settle the two pills in it, Yukimura did so and Fuji put it slowly to his mouth. Tezuka, then, held the glass of water to Fuji who took it without protest and drank all its content.

Saeki and Kikumaru, who seem to have recovered from being thrown away by Fuji, walked in front of them. "Do you want to sleep here?" Saeki asked Fuji, bending his knees slightly and looking down to him, smiling warmly.

Fuji leaned his head to Yukimura's shoulder, feeling sleepy at once (Kikumaru noticed this and wondered how strong were the pills his best friend took). Fuji, then, shook his head slowly. "I see," Saeki said, bending further, "do you want to sleep in Yuuta's room, then?"

"Ha-Hai," Fuji answered as if he is a sick five-year old kid.

Saeki smiled and straightened himself up as he held out his hand to Fuji, who willingly took it. The other four straightened up themselves as well and followed Saeki and Fuji out of the room. They all went to Yuuta's room which was still neatly arrange except for the bed, Tezuka stayed outside the room while Oishi and Yukimura leaned by the door frame as Kikumaru helped Saeki settle Fuji on the bed.

"Tezuka," Oishi turned to Tezuka, who was staring intently down at the floor.

"Gomen…" Tezuka said, not bothering to look up.

"You don't have to apologize," Yukimura said, looking at him, "you don't intend to hurt him but you just want him to stop…there's nothing wrong with that, it's just a bit harsh though…"

Tezuka looked up to Yukimura and nodded.

"Let's just leave him for awhile, he'll be fine," Saeki said, coming out of the room with Kikumaru.

The others agreed and they all together went down the living room. They all settled themselves at the sofa as Yukimura and Oishi went to the kitchen to get something to drink. The other three left in the living room just remained quiet – Kikumaru leaned back and rest his head, still shocked how his best friend have acted awhile ago, Saeki playing with his fingers and heaving a sigh now and then, and Tezuka, staring at the center table still in disbelief on what he had just did.

"Here," Oishi's voice came in the midst as he walk out from the kitchen with a tray in hand that has five orange juice and some biscuits, "let's just relax for awhile, we got worked up in there." He added placing the tray at the table.

"Eiji," Yukimura called, walking over him with an ice bag in hand, "let's put this on your head."

"Arigatou," Kikumaru said as he leaned forward so that Yukimura could place the ice bag on the back of his head.

"Saeki," Tezuka suddenly spoke up as he reached for a glass of juice, "why is it that Fuji's closet is locked?"

Saeki looked at Tezuka for awhile not saying a word, he turned the others as well who were looking back at him expecting for an answer. Seeing that he could not avoid the subject no matter what, he heaved a heavy sigh and answered, "Well, yesterday…he…he almost burned all his clothes at the backyard, and believe it or not, among those is his regulars' jersey."

"_Nani?!_" Kikumaru exclaimed, almost knocking Yukimura at the chin, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, it doesn't even make sense," Saeki said, leaning forward, "it seems he have demolished his things after the funeral – he tore the strings of his racquets, almost threw his cameras at the trash, and almost burned his clothes – good thing, Yumiko saw it at once and was able to lock up all his things at the closet…" he continued, closing his eyes, "it was really scary, but he does not want anyone to touch Yuuta's things, actually, the clothes he was wearing belongs to Yuuta, all he wanted to use are Yuuta's belongings."

"He took Yuuta-kun's lost very badly…" Oishi commented, frowning again.

"_Definitely_…he even tried to kill himself last night with a knife, I think around 11:30?" Saeki told them as if it was no big deal, "Good thing, I woke up to get a glass of water and that's when I saw the lights in the kitchen open and the knives scattered at the counter…" he continued, recalling the event in his mind, "I quickly went up to see him in Yuuta's room where I found him gone, I panicked quickly looked for him in the other part of the house, luckily again, his room is the nearest to Yuuta and that's where I searched next…" he breathed deeply, not looking at the others who were intently watching him, "the door was locked so I hurriedly went to Yumiko-neesan's room to wake her up, I told her that I think Syusuke locked himself up in his own room to kill himself, that's why she quickly took the keys of his room and opened it at once…"

"You got there in the right time, right?" Kikumaru asked, smiling, knowing it clearly since he saw no wound in his best friend's body awhile ago.

Saeki nodded, and continued, "We found him sitting at the window sill staring intently at the knife he is holding…" smiling, he breathed out, "I quickly went to him and took the knife from his hands."

Silence filled the room as Saeki and Yukimura let the three Seigaku regulars in the house to ponder on what they have just found out about their teammate, until someone knocked on the door. Saeki looked up and said with an obvious fake smile, "I'll get it." He stood up and went to the door, he opened it and Yumiko stepped in. "Yumiko-neesan, welcome back," Saeki greeted.

"Arigatou, I see you've come back as well, oh," she gasped as he saw Tezuka, Kikumaru and Oishi sitting with Yukimura in the living room, "I see, you're here as well…worried, are you?"

The three Seigaku students nodded with a blank expression on their face.

"I thought you won't come," Yumiko said, smiling weakly, walking towards them and sitting with them.

"Ah, Yumiko-san, I'll get you a drink," Oishi offered, standing up.

"Oh, don't bother, I'm fine," Yumiko told Oishi, making him sit down again, "and besides, call me Yumiko-neesan like Kojiroh-kun does," she said, chuckling, "I even requested this to Seiichi-kun awhile ago."

Oishi smiled and sat back down.

"So, how are things while I'm away?" Yumiko asked, looking over Yukimura.

"Oh, uhm, Fu-Syusuke-kun is sleeping at Yuuta's room right now and –" Yukimura began.

"Still sleeping?" Yumiko asked in disbelief, cutting Yukimura off.

Yukimura quickly shook his head and said, "Iie, he woke up awhile ago…and he sort of got out of hand and…" he continued, looking at Yumiko who is looking worried again, "I think he tried to open his closet again, but don't worry now, Yumiko-neesan, we were able to calm him down, I gave him the pills you told me to give him."

Yumiko sighed in relief, and said, "Arigatou, did one of you got hurt?"

"Well…" Kikumaru trailed off, laughing sheepishly.

"What happened?" Yumiko asked, looking at the redhead being aided by Yukimura.

"He got shoved by Fuji at a wall while we try to calm him down," Saeki told her.

"Gomen, Eiji-kun," Yumiko said, putting a hand at Kikumaru's head, "believe me, he just don't know what he's doing lately, I hope you understand."

Kikumaru shook his head, and said, "Daijoubu, daijoubu."

Yumiko smiled at him and looked at Tezuka, and said, "I'm glad you came today, I'm really wondering why you guys haven't come days before especially at the funeral…"

"Yumiko-neesan," Saeki began, "they just found out about it awhile ago when I went to Seigaku to tell them what happened."

"_Nani?_" Yumiko asked, turning to Saeki, "that's impossible, Syusuke said he told them about it already…"

"He didn't tell us anything…" Oishi said, frowning.

"I can't believe this…no wonder you didn't come at the funeral and all…" Yumiko trailed off, shrugging, "Syusuke's such a really good liar…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Resurrected**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Sorry if this one took long to be uploaded, I just got a problem with my internet so…that's it. But here's it anyway, but this chapter is not much but it has to be done for Atobe to get into the picture, haha! So please read and review! Enjoy! (Promise, once I solve my internet problem, the next chapter will be uploaded immediately!)

Disclaimers: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 4: Telling Others_

Yukimura just got himself down the bus at the bus stop near the train station. He was on his way home; he left the Fuji residence around 7:30PM after the early dinner Yumiko have prepared for them. Apparently, Inui, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Echizen arrived an hour after Yumiko did and the seven Seigaku senior regulars decided to stay with the Fujis for the night, much to Tezuka's annoyance – they seemed to be unsettled after Saeki, who will still stay with the Fujis until Sunday night, told them that Fuji tried to commit suicide the night before. He, himself, would want to stay there for a night as well since he found taking care of the said tennis tensai very consoling – he was reminded of the way he would want to take care of the younger Fuji, who, unfortunately, acted as if he can totally take care of himself and seems to be always trying hard to calm himself as not to shout at him.

Chuckling slightly as he walk towards the station which was still not near enough, he remembers the time he try to force feed Yuuta and Kirihara Akaya who got sick at the same at the middle of the term during their Freshmen year. Akaya complied easily, knowing that it would be the easier way out of Yukimura's persistence in taking care of them, but Yuuta even tried to run away from the dormitory he is staying in with the devil-child only to be cornered by Yanagi Renji at the hallway. He will definitely miss the moments every time Yuuta and Akaya (Akaya just hated anything related to Fuji Syusuke) bicker at the tennis courts during practice and in the corridors and cafeteria during class period and lunch time. '_It's sad that they didn't have a chance to get along that well,' _he thought, smiling widely, '_that would be _so _kawaii.' _Marui Bunta even told him that the two of them resembles the Seigaku Sophomore Duo they have played against to during the Kantou Tournament on their last year in Junior High by the name of Momoshiro and Kaidoh. And to his hunger for amusements, he paired them up during the District Tournament and he could say that that was definitely a match he could never forget – Yuuta dropping his jaw when he was informed of the line-up, Akaya shocked and ready to terrorize everything in his way, Jackal frown in worry, Renji taking mental data to his head, Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi and Bunta watch in amusement like he was, and Sanada Genichirou holding the brim of his cap trying to hide the twitch from the corner of his eye and, at the same time, trying to suppress the coming migraine coming to him.

Sadly, he would not be able to put up something like that again – Yuuta's gone – and he must admit that even Akaya took it very badly (not as bad Fuji, though). He could still remember how he rushed to the hospital as fast as he could after Akaya informed him about the accident that had happened through phone. As far as he could remember, he never found himself that frightened in his whole life existence; he arrived at the hospital with Sanada and Renji, and saw Bunta, Jackal, Niou, Yagyuu and Akaya outside the Emergency Room. Those hours in the hospital was the time he was most restless in his entire life – he was pacing back and forth in front of his teammates and even found himself tongue-tied while talking to Yuuta's sister, Yumiko. By the time Yuuta's siblings arrive, he could not bare himself to look at them and get near them, feeling guilty of what had happened; and when the time Yuuta completely let go of his life, Renji tended to Yumiko, while he, without thinking, quickly went to Fuji's side and wrapped his arms around him while the tensai held tightly at Yuuta's hand.

He has heard of Fuji Syusuke's greatness – oh, he have, courtesy of Akaya's consistent cursing about the tensai after losing to him, and Yuuta, during some little chats with him, and he even witnessed it himself through the years – and he was definitely shocked to see The Great Fuji Syusuke down on his knees, leaning on the bed, holding his brother's hand as tight as he could, and crying his heart out at the loss of someone so dear to him. He even wished that he could do something more than just by holding the tensai to him, oh, how he wanted right then and there to bring the boy, who is lying lifelessly on the bed, back to life. Frustration was all over him as he tightened his hold onto the older brother of his kouhai and moments later, tears are making its way down his eyes.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

A sudden ring broke in to Yukimura's reverie as he walks on the streets; he fished out his cellphone from his pocket to answer it, "Moshi moshi."

"Yukimura," the voice greeted from the other line – it was Sanada.

"Hai, what is it?" Yukimura inquired, walking a bit slowly than before.

"How's Fuji?" Sanada asked, expressionless as he could but Yukimura could still make out the sound of concern from the other boy.

"I must admit, he's not doing very well," he answered, stopping by a light post outside a café, "he skipped school this past three days and he's really beyond depressed, according to Saeki Kojiroh, he even tried to burn his own clothes yesterday, and last night, he tried to kill himself."

Sanada did not give any reply and Yukimura sighed heavily, "He tore the strings of his racquets and scattered all his belongings around his room…he won't let anybody touch Yuuta's things as far as I could remember, he even have himself use them…"

"I-I see…"

"Iie, you don't," Yukimura said, literally and figuratively in the manner, "if only you've come with me, you could've seen how broken and helpless he was…"

"I don't think so, I may not be much of a help if the came there," Sanada told his buchuo.

"Tezuka and the other Seigaku regulars only found out about it just today," Yukimura told him as he lean himself on the light post, "Fuji seemed to have kept it from them totally, if not for Saeki, they would still be clueless until who-knows-when."

Yukimura heard the other breathed heavily from the other line, unsure of what to reply. Instead of waiting for Sanada to answer, he said, "I wish I could do something for him…do you think I can?"

"You seem to have been so affected by his condition, why is that?" Sanada asked, curiously.

"I don't know…" Yukimura trailed off, "I do not pity him but I just couldn't get myself to leave him like that, I even wish I could stay over like the others there if not for okaasan…" he continued, shifting his position, "let's just say that I look up to the tensai and it was such a shock to me, to us, to see him in this vulnerable state…as a fan, I don't want him to just go down the drain, do I? I dream of playing against him someday…" he closed his eyes and felt the evening air blowing softly to his face, "I want to _beat_ him." He finished, opening a sharper eyes that flashes unyielding determination.

"Do you think he could be a match for you? You're strong," Sanada said.

"You're underestimating him, Sanada," Yukimura told him, smirking, "I have watched him through the years and I must say he have this limitless strength that go beyond others…I know I won't be able to draw out all of his strength if ever I could have a chance to play him, but I would want to draw out more than what the others have already drawn from him," he explained, looking up the night sky, "playing against him would be fun, exciting and, definitely, _fulfilling_."

"I never knew you're a…die-hard Fuji fan," Sanada commented, still emotionless despite his lame comment, "so, does this mean, you think he's the strongest out here?"

"The problem with you people is that you only have your eyes on Tezuka that you didn't get to see other people who are worth playing with," Yukimura argued in a gentle manner, grinning, "Fuji Syusuke is…_different_."

Sanada grunted, just agreeing to his buchuo, "So, what does that have to do with you wanting to help the tensai out?" he asked, changing the subject as to not to hear more of Yukimura's fondness of the tensai that he probably, unconsciously, got from Akaya.

"Well, I don't want him to waste himself away, that's all," Yukimura answered, "he still have a lot to show," he added, "also, when I look at him, he sure does need people he could lean on…I still feel guilty about Yuuta so I think offering him my friendship would make up even a little of that." He explained further, biting his lower lip.

"I see, but still, you have to stop feeling guilty about it," Sanada told him, "what happened was inevitable, it could happen to anyone."

"I know, but that doesn't mean it couldn't be avoided, right?" Yukimura countered.

"You have a point but what's done is done and there's nothing more we could do about it," Sanada replied, "the only thing everyone could do is go on with our lives…Fuji would soon realize that his brother won't want him to throw himself away."

"I wish I, or someone, could make him see that…" Yukimura said, sighing.

"Don't worry about it too much, it'll pass and everything would be fine," Sanada told him, trying to give his most comforting tone, "by the way, where are you now?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to the train station now," Yukimura answered, straightening himself, knowing that the conversation would soon end now.

"Gomen, don't let me keep you then," Sanada said, "be careful on the way."

"Hai, don't worry," Yukimura assured him, "see you on Monday then?"

"Hai."

With that, the two hung up simultaneously; Yukimura then put back his cellphone back to his pocket and resumed his walk to the station, just then –

"What a surprise, _definitely_ a surprise," a voice spoke behind him as he passed by the café's entrance, "Yukimura Seiichi, the great buchuo of Rikkai."

Yukimura turned to the direction of the owner's voice, and as he finally faced him directly, he nodded, "Atobe Keigo, how nice to see you."

Atobe was leaning at the wall beside the café's entrance with a smirk on his face; he then straightened himself up and walked towards Yukimura. "I wonder what's Yukimura-buchuo doing here in Tokyo at this time of the night, it's getting late, you know?" he said, with a bit mock in his voice.

Grinning, Yukimura smirked at the Hyotei buchuo, and retorted, "Late? It's not 9:00PM yet, Atobe."

"Not that late, yet, eh?" Atobe replied and chuckled, "So, do you mind if you spend even just a little time with us?"

"_Us_?" Yukimura inquired, cocking his head to his left.

"The Hyotei regulars are inside – well, not all, it's only me, Oshitari, Shishido and Ohtori," Atobe told him, counting on his fingers, "Oshitari was the one who saw you when you were leaning there talking with someone on your phone," he finished, pointing back at the light post.

"I see…" Yukimura muttered, looking to the direction Atobe was pointing, "I don't see anything bad about it, so I guess, I could hang out with you for awhile," he said, turning back to Atobe with a smile.

"Come with me, then," Atobe told him as he walked back to the entrance, leading Yukimura inside.

Yukimura followed the ever-conceited buchou of Hyotei High, he smiled in amusement and got a bit excited thinking of Sanada's reaction if he found out he have hangout with some of the Hyotei regulars, at Atobe's invitation at that – '_This would be interesting,' _he thought as he finally saw Atobe's companions.

"Minna," Atobe called the attention of the others as he approached them, "let's welcome Yukimura as he joins us for this night."

Oshitari Yuushi, Shishido Ryou and Ohtori Chotarou looked at the newcomer and gave him a warm smile.

"Have a seat, Yukimura-san," Ohtori said, shifting more beside Shishido to make room for Yukimura.

"Arigatou," Yukimura said gratefully, smiling, looking out the window and saw that his position was really clear from their location.

"So, what brought you here, Yukimura?" Atobe asked as he signaled for the waiter from the distance.

"I just went here to visit someone," Yukimura answered, sitting down at the offered seat.

"Really now?" Oshitari mused, pushing his glasses up his nose with a mischievous smirk.

"What would you want, Yukimura?" Atobe asked when the waiter had approached them, "A Cappuccino perhaps? Anything, name it, it's on me."

Leaning back at the couch with a smile, Yukimura answered with great politeness, "Anything will do, Atobe. I assume you have good taste in this kind of things so I definitely _trust_ your choice."

Smiling widely back at Yukimura, Atobe crossed his leg and spread his arm at the back of the couch, and said, "Why, of course, Yukimura, the great Ore-sama is never wrong." Yukimura smirked and heard Shishido shrugged as he rolled his eyes. Atobe then turned to the waiter, saying, "Another Cappucino, please."

"Hai, sire," the waiter replied, bowing, before leaving.

"So, you said you went here to visit someone, may we know who this person is?" Atobe asked, eyebrows rising.

"A special someone, perhaps?" Oshitari butted in, looking at Yukimura with a much mischievous eyes. "A girlfriend or…a boy –?"

"Ne, Oshitari-san," Ohtori cut in, with a bit of embarrassment evident on his cheeks.

"Pardon Oshitari, Yukimura, he just love teasing people," Atobe said, looking at his teammates.

"No problem, no problem at all," Yukimura assured them with a smile. Just then, the waiter have come back and placed it in front of Yukimura, "Arigatou," he said to the waiter, politely. "This seems good, Atobe," he added as he took a sip, taunting Atobe to show his conceited personality, and he bet that he saw Shishido raise his eyebrow, apparently knowing what he was doing.

"Of course," Atobe replied, waving his hand as always, "back to what we're talking about, who did you paid a visit?"

Placing the cup carefully on the saucer, Yukimura answered, "I went to see Fuji Syusuke."

"And why is that?" Oshitari asked, interested, while Shishido and Ohtori looked at Yukimura intently.

"I see that you haven't heard," Yukimura said looking at all of them, and focusing on Atobe, "I thought you would be up-to-date on those kinds of things, but I guess not."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, and said, "Great Ore-sama has been busy lately so I haven't been able to pay attention on what's been happening around, would you mind to enlighten us?"

"Well," Yukimura began as he heaved a sigh, "just a week ago, an accident occurred in Kanagawa –"

"What does that have to do with the tensai?" Shishido asked, interrupting.

"Shishido-san!" Ohtori exclaimed, looking at his senpai in disbelief then turned to Yukimura, and said, "Sumimasen, Yukimura-san, please continue."

Yukimura smiled at Ohtori, and said, "Hai, Ohtori-kun," he took another sip on his cup and continued, "One of our players…_died_...when he tried to save a little girl from being buried by metal bars from a construction site…"

Ohtori widened his eyes in shock while Shishido almost dropped his jaw. Atobe and Oshitari did not show any kind of reaction but their gazes are completely glued on Yukimura. Atobe shifted his position and cleared his throat, and asked, "Who is _this_ teammate of yours?"

Yukimura looked at him intently, and answered, "_Fuji Yuuta_."

"Fuji Syusuke's otouto?" Shishido asked, confirming.

"Hai," Yukimura answered, nodding firmly.

"How's Fuji Syusuke, then?" Atobe asked, his voice in a serious tone.

"Apparently, he's not doing well," Yukimura told them, staring at is almost-empty cup, "he really took it hard, he's more than depress, I could say."

"Well, it's not really easy to lose someone from your own family," Ohtori said, looking down, "but I think he'll get through it, right?" he asked, hopefully.

"I'm not sure of that, Ohtori-kun," Yukimura said, turning to Yukimura sadly, "he tore down the strings of his rackets and almost burned his things including his regular's jersey…he's totally broken by what happened…"

"Are you saying he already lost his mind?" Oshitari asked, taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Hey, watch it!" Shishido snapped at Oshitari, glaring.

"So, that's why he's not attending school…" Atobe mused, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands.

"You _know_?" Yukimura asked, curious.

"We heard it when we passed by the street courts yesterday," Ohtori explained, "Kamio and Tachibana-san was talking to Kikumaru-san and Momoshiro."

"More like Kikumaru was whining at the other three," Oshitari commented.

"Apparently, Yukimura, rumors are more accessible hear than actual news," Atobe told him, smiling.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Excuse me," Yukimura said as he fished out his cellphone from his pocket to answer it, "moshi moshi."

"Seiichi! Where are you? It's getting late," a female voice surfaced from the other line.

"Okaasan!" Yukimura exclaimed, checking at his watch – five minutes before 9:00PM. "I – uh – I'm on my way home now."

"Are you sure?" Yukimura's asked, worriedly.

"Hai, ja." With that, Yukimura hung up and placed the cellphone back in his pocket.

Atobe chuckled, and commented, "That's definitely a side of you that others, like us, would think of you having."

"We all have our '_dark side'_, Atobe," Yukimura told him as he gather his things, "I'm sure you have as well, but I assume that you'll definitely hide it from prying eyes, am I right?"

"Why, of course, great Ore-sama won't embarrass himself in front of others," Atobe said, returning to his old self.

"I better go, thanks for the treat, Atobe," Yukimura said, standing up, and looking at all of them.

"No problem with that," Atobe told him, "Ore-sama must say that he's grateful with your acceptance of his invitation."

Yukimura chuckled, and played along, saying, "Well then I must say that I feel _honored_ for being invited."

Ohtori giggled at the exchange while Shishido scowled, thinking, '_Of all people who'd play along with him…tsk.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Resurrected**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's Notes: Here's the fifth chapter, did it took so long? Hehe, sorry…after this would be the last chapter, yup, I'm sure it's the last chapter. Sorry if Tezuka and Atobe are somewhat OOC in this chapter, well, Tezuka just couldn't stand Fuji's condition anymore that's why his caring side showed up but in Atobe's case, I just couldn't get myself think the way he does that's why I couldn't have him act in-character. But please read and review! Hehe, enjoy everyone!

Disclaimers: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 5: Helping Out_

_"You don't want to leave him lying down around 'til he sinks below, do you? – C'mon, I'll take care of everything so you don't have to worry about it…this is the best that I could do to help out, perhaps the only thing I know how, and besides, our tennis world would not be complete without him, you definitely agree, right, Tezuka?…"_

Tezuka breathed deeply as he gets himself to knock at a door for the third time that Monday morning. As a very responsible student, he should be on his way to school – no, he should already be in school and facilitating their morning practice – but, no, he was not in school and he is not even wearing his school uniform, instead, he is in the Fuji residence knocking at its door. Why exactly is he there? He silently cursed himself inside for letting himself talk to a person that said the same words his conscience has been saying since his visit to Fuji – and probably it is why he does not feel doing what he was doing now since the whole idea was not from him.

"Gomenasai," Fuji Yumiko said as she open the door, and was surprised to see Tezuka standing outside, "Kunimitsu-kun? O-Ohayou, what brought you here?"

"I'm here for Fuji Syusuke," Tezuka answered.

Yumiko stepped back and led him inside, "Come in, is there anything you need from him? He's in Yuuta's room."

"I wish to take him out today to –" Tezuka began but could not finish his sentence, trying his best not to sound cheesy and all.

"You could go up to him," Yumiko old him, smiling, "I got your idea and I think it would be good for him, he haven't left the house since he stopped going to school."

"Arigatou," Tezuka bowed and climbed up the stairs to Yuuta's room where Fuji is.

---

"Nya, where's Tezuka?" Kikumaru asked, looking around the tennis courts.

"Do you think he's sick?" Momoshiro inquired.

"I don't think so," Inui butted in, with his notebook at hand, "he rarely gets sick, perhaps, it's close to never."

"Nya! First Fuji, now Tezuka, who's next? Ochibi?" Kikumaru pried on, looking over the youngest regular.

"Che," Echizen grunted.

"Hey, get to practice," Oishi told them, as he reached them, "Tezuka's absence is not enough reason for us to slack off, I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow and gave us his explanation."

"As if he'll do that," Momoshiro muttered.

"Right, he's the captain, why would he owe us his explanation? It's not as if he share to us things about his personal life," Kikumaru pouted, getting his racquet.

---

Tezuka climb up to the second floor and went to Yuuta's room, the door was slightly ajar so he peeked in before thoroughly coming in – he saw Fuji sitting by the window staring blankly to nothingness. Sighing, Tezuka went back downstairs to look for Yumiko.

"Yumiko-neesan," Tezuka called as he got inside the kitchen.

"What is it Kunimitsu-kun?" Yumiko asked, turning to him.

"Can I ask for the key for Syusuke's closet?" Tezuka asked.

"Oh, here," Yumiko told him as she fished out a couple of keys from her pocket, "the second to the biggest." She said, smiling, as she held it to Tezuka.

"Arigatou," Tezuka said as he took the keys from Yumiko, and asked, "Have he eaten breakfast?"

"Hai," Yumiko answered, "how about you?"

"Hai," Tezuka answered back as he bowed and left the kitchen to climb back upstairs.

Tezuka went to Fuji's room and unlocked his closet, he settled the lock on the floor and opened the closet and picked some of Fuji's clothes. After deciding what clothes he thinks would be good, he closed the closet (but did not lock it yet) and went out of the room to go to Yuuta's. He gently knocked at the door to get Fuji's attention – after the third knock, Fuji slowly turned to the doors direction and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Tezuka stepped in and placed Fuji's clothes on the bed gently and turned to him who is still staring at him, and said, "Take a bath or a shower or whatever, we're going out." He turned his back to step out of the room when Fuji asked in such a soft voice, "Where?"

Turning back to face him, Tezuka answered, "Somewhere, you'll see."

With that, Tezuka left him; Fuji stared at his clothes that Tezuka placed neatly on the bed. Sighing, he looked at the window again but after several seconds, he straightened himself up and took his towel that was neatly hanged at the back of the door and went to the bathroom. On the other hand, Tezuka hide himself at Fuji's room to see if Fuji got himself moving, after seeing Fuji went to the bathroom, he went to gather Fuji's scattered and tore down racquets and placed it at Fuji's duffel bag, also he went back to Fuji's closet to get some clothes comfortable enough for playing tennis.

After fifteen minutes or so, Fuji has finally dressed up and went downstairs to find Tezuka sitting at the living room with Yumiko.

"Syusuke, you're ready now?" Yumiko asked, happily.

Fuji nodded and turned to Tezuka and saw two duffel bags resting beside him. "What's _that_ doing there?" he asked, pertaining to one of the duffel bags that he noticed as his own.

"We'll need this for today," Tezuka told him, standing up and swinging both of the bags on his shoulders, "shall we go?"

"Ah…"

"Hai, you me go," Yumiko said, putting her hands on Fuji's shoulders, "have fun, okay?"

Tezuka nodded as he and Fuji made their way out of the house. They walked silently on the streets, Tezuka slightly ahead. Fuji kept staring down as he follows the taller boy, thinking what his buchuo is up to since its Monday and Tezuka should really be in school now and not doing other stuffs besides sitting in class and practicing tennis with others.

"Fuji."

Fuji snapped out of his thoughts and looked up only to be puzzled that Tezuka was no longer ahead of him and started looking to his sides frantically.

"I'm here," Tezuka spoke.

Fuji turned behind him and saw Tezuka at the entrance of a sports shop. "Gomen," Fuji said, looking down again, "I didn't notice that –"

"It's okay," Tezuka said as he opened the shop's entrance, "let's go."

Nodding, Fuji followed Tezuka inside. Tezuka went straight to the counter while Fuji settled himself on a bench beside the entrance, while the guy in the counter went somewhere, Tezuka looked at Fuji – if Tezuka could still frown further, he may have already as he stare at Fuji that moment. Fuji just kept staring down, on the floor; he does not seem to be 'fine' being inside a sports shop, his hands were pinned between his knees and his shoulders were held up stiffly. Even while they were walking, Fuji seemed to be trapped on his own world, despite the fact that he has always appreciated Fuji's silent company, he was not used of walking with Fuji trailing behind him and staring blankly at the ground, what he was accustomed to was Fuji walking beside him and always smiling.

"Sir," the guy in the counter appeared again and broke Tezuka's thoughts, "you may claim the racquets this afternoon at 2:00."

"Hai," Tezuka nodded as he got the receipt and bowed, "arigatou."

Tezuka placed the receipt at his bag's pocket and walked over to Fuji, and said, "Let's go."

Fuji looked up to him and nodded, "Hai." He stood up and walked out of the shop before Tezuka does. As soon as they were out of the shop, they started walking again, this time, Tezuka tried to walk in a much slower pace than before so that he can walk side-by-side with Fuji, since Fuji was spacing out again and he could get into an accident if he was left behind.

After walking for almost fifteen minutes going nowhere, Tezuka stopped and asked, "Fuji, anything you want to do?"

Fuji looked up and stared at Tezuka and shook his head.

Sighing, Tezuka asked, "Do you want to play billiards?"

Blinking twice in confusion, Fuji cocked his head to the side, and asked with disbelief in his voice, "You _want_ to play billiards?"

Looking away, Tezuka explained, "Well, not really, but we don't have anything to do now and I don't know anything that would be interesting to do, or at least that will interest you, and I remember Oishi telling me back in Junior High that you play billiards," he, then, pointed behind Fuji, adding, "besides, we're about to pass by a pool hall so…"

"Do you _know _how to play billiards?" Fuji asked, stepping a step closer to Tezuka.

"Ah…" Tezuka trailed off, despite Fuji being not himself that moment, he could still feel the sadistic aura that he always infuse when an object of amusement was freely served in front of him, "iie…"

"I see, I'll teach you then," Fuji said, stepping back, with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice and – Tezuka thought – a small smile.

Tezuka nodded, disregarding of what's to come since somehow he was able to hear an enthusiastic Fuji came to life again. Fuji pulled Tezuka with him towards the pool hall, like a kid pulling his mother while pointing at a rollercoaster in an amusement park. When the two of them have already stepped inside the pool hall, Tezuka told him to start picking for billiard sticks that they could use.

After an hour and a half of off cue balls, short hits, bad shots and Fuji's constant instruction that only the white cue ball can be hit by the stick, Tezuka finally learned how to hit the cue ball properly and he was finally able to shoot balls on the pockets. How Fuji managed to stay patient with him, Tezuka did not know, but he was glad that they were finally able to play a proper game of billiards now, and he his not surprised that Fuji could beat him easily at it.

After playing six games of proper billiards, Tezuka and Fuji finally went to eat some lunch at a fast food chain. Fuji was more enthusiastic now than the time they left the house but still there was still something missing – the genuine smile, Fuji's trademark smile. Fuji also just ate his way throughout their stay in the fast food chain; he did not talk about anything unlike when he was in his usual self where he would always talk about random subjects that sometimes does not need any concern of, and what frustrates Tezuka the most is that he does not know how he will make Fuji talk since he, himself, was a lousy conversationalist.

After eating lunch, they resume on walking again and Tezuka was again glad that Fuji was no longer staring at the ground. They walked back at the sports shop where Fuji suddenly stopped in his tracks; Tezuka noticed this and told him to just wait for him outside the shop instead. After only three minutes, Tezuka stepped out of the shop and told Fuji to just follow him without questions.

"Where are we going?" Fuji asked, catching up to Tezuka.

"I thought I told you not to ask questions?" Tezuka countered.

Sighing, Fuji kept quiet all the way to their destination. After a short bus ride, Fuji found himself and Tezuka in front of a school which took him for almost a minute to recognize.

"Tezuka, why are we here in Hyotei?" Fuji asked.

"No questions, Fuji," Tezuka reminded him as they went inside the school.

Fuji wanted to ask Tezuka so many things – particularly, why are they in Hyotei, why does Tezuka seems to know where they are going and why is the tennis courts of Hyotei are empty. It was already fifteen minutes past 3:00pm and for sure, tennis members should have gone their way to the tennis courts for their practice…but apparently, _no one_ was coming around.

"Change clothes, we're going to play," Tezuka told him, walking over to the bleachers and zipping open his bag.

"P-Play?" Fuji asked, walking over to him, "_Iie_"

Tezuka looked at him, and asked, "Why?"

Fuji looked down and sat down the bleachers, and answered, "It's no longer worth it."

"How come?" Tezuka inquired, straightening himself up and stared at the tensai, "Three years ago, at our graduation, you went to me after the ceremony and told me that you're going to pursue tennis seriously, what happened to that goal?"

"It went...down the drain," Fuji said, biting his lower lip.

"Why? Because Yuuta _died_?" Tezuka asked, demandingly, but felt a bit guilty as he saw Fuji flinched at his question. "Fuji, do you have any idea what he would feel seeing you like that? Do you think he's happy? Fuji, all he wanted was to beat you, because he thinks you're strong…_stronger _than anybody he knows, show him that you are indeed worth defeating –"

"Why still?! He's no longer here! Even if I play at my best or beyond, I could never bring him back, I could never play him anymore, I could never get him to beat me!" Fuji yelled, standing up and looking intently at Tezuka. "You don't understand, do you? I don't want to touch any racquet ever again, I don't want to hit any balls, and I don't want to stand in the middle of that damn court! Tennis…tennis was the _thing_ that took Yuuta _away from me_." He continued, as he looked at the tennis courts and cried. "I feel so useless, I feel as if I was the one who killed him…he went to different places just to get away from me, if only –"

"It's not your fault, it was an accident," Tezuka told him, "he chose to save the helpless girl despite knowing what could happen to him…he won't want you to blame yourself for what happened to him, he would want you to continue on what you do best," he added as he held a tennis ball in front of Fuji, "play tennis, Fuji, this world would never be the same without you in it, you would disappoint a lot of people if you'll just throw this away…including _me_."

"Including me," a voice came from above them.

Tezuka and Fuji looked up at the highest bleachers and saw some of the Hyotei regulars – Atobe, Oshitari, Ootori, Shishido, Kabaji Munehiro and Akutagawa Jiroh (who was clinging to Atobe in excitement of seeing Fuji, much to Atobe's displease).

"A-Atobe," Fuji said, surprise though he should not be since they are in Hyotei after all, then, turning back to Tezuka, he asked, "this was planned…this was planned all along, wasn't it?"

"Hai," Tezuka answered, nodding, "he happened to talked to Yukimura days ago and found out what happened and he wanted to help out so…" he explained, walking back to his things, "he called me and…"

"…and set all these up," Fuji supplied, biting his lower lip, "I kind of noticed that…"

"Well, as you can see, Fuji, even though your dear brother have died, that doesn't mean there were no longer people who wish to beat you," Atobe spoke up, stepping down the bleachers to them as Jiroh free him from his grasps, "_I_, the great Ore-sama, is _just one of them_, so there's no reason for you to stop, am I right, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji answered.

"Well…"

"Sugoi! Sugoi! I still want to beat you!" Jiroh exclaimed as he jump down the bleachers to Fuji's face. "Can we play?"

Staring at Jiroh's enthusiastic and excited face, he could not help but give a smile himself – a real and genuine smile that he have not put on for seems like ages, and said, "I would want to but my racquets are all –"

"– fixed," Tezuka cut in, as he held one of Fuji's racquets to its owner, "don't think we didn't do anything while we went by that sports shop."

Eyes widened, Fuji turned to Atobe, saying, "Atobe, you –"

"Don't mention it," Atobe told him, glancing to the side, "it's the only way I know how to help…"

Smiling even more, not only to Atobe's kindness but also because of the great Ore-sama's first show of shyness in front of him, he said, "Arigatou…"

"Can we play now, then?" Jiroh asked, expecting.

"Hai," Fuji answered, but then turned to Tezuka with a slight frown, "Tezuka…"

"It's alright, we could play anytime…" Tezuka told him.

"Actually, I also would want to play you," Atobe said with his signature smirk, "but I would prefer to do it in a much larger audience, particularly in an official game?"

Fuji nodded and turned to Jiroh, saying, "I'll change clothes first."

"Sure, sure, I'll show you the locker room," Jiroh offered, excitingly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resurrected**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's Note: Haha! The last chapter! Sorry guys if it took me so long to finish this, I know I should've finished this before school starts but I wasn't able to, now school is really killing me! But thanks everybody for reading and reviewing it, I have two multi-chapter fics on the works! Haha, I guess I couldn't work on one-shots anymore, but I'm trying to make one of the two into a one shot, I wish I could, but if I couldn't, then I have no choice, hehe…well, the last chapter…read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 6: New Awakening_

Tezuka walked around the tennis courts that morning, watching his members do their exercises, but also waiting particularly for a certain tensai to show up. He checked his watch and saw that thirty minutes had already passed since their practice started but still there was still no sign of Fuji Syusuke. _'I think I expected too much,' _he thought, sighing, _'but yesterday he was already totally fine…'_

_Fuji__ was looking out the window as he and Tezuka sat at the very back of the bus, finally on their way home. Tezuka stare at the tensai now and then and he was glad that he was already smiling perhaps his genuine smile. Fuji did not seem to be tired even if he played one singles game against Jiroh which he won easily in 6-0, and one doubles against Shishido and Ootori which he played with Oshitari and won 7-6._

_"Tezuka, anything wrong?"__Fuji__ asked, looking at Tezuka who was staring at him._

_Shaking his head, Tezuka answered, "Nothing, nothing."_

_Smiling, __Fuji__ asked, "Could we get off on the next bus stop? I want to visit somebody."_

_Tezuka__ nodded in agreement, so in just three minutes, the two of them got off the bus and walked along the streets. Fuji led the way while Tezuka followed without question, in just a moment, he found himself and __Fuji__ walking along the cemetery and he figured out that who __Fuji__ wanted to visit._

_The two of them stopped in a newly put tombstone and there Tezuka saw the name of __Fuji__ Yuuta. Fuji kneeled down, closed his eyes and prayed. Tezuka watched his friend and smiled, he then turned to the tombstone, saying in his mind, _'Don't worry, we'll take care of him.'

_After five minutes or so, __Fuji__ opened his eyes and stood up, saying, "I told him that I'm sorry for being so foolish this past week and that I love him so much. I promised him that I'll never do that again." He finished and smiled at Tezuka, but tears were falling from his eyes._

_Seeing this, Tezuka embraced his friend without hesitation and let him cry on his shoulder. "It's okay, everything will be fine," he whispered to __Fuji__'s ear._

_Fuji__ nodded his head and released himself from Tezuka's arms, and said, "Arigatou, I never thought you'll do all of this, I owe you and everyone a lot."_

_"Just go back to school and practice with us again, that's all we want you to do," Tezuka told him._

_Fuji__ nodded firmly, and said, "Hai."_

"Fuji still seems to be depressed, think we should pay him another visit later after school?" Oishi asked, standing next to his captain.

Tezuka turned to him, and said, "Give him until tomorrow."

"Alright," Oishi agreed, and asked, "Where were you yesterday, by the way?"

"I just took care of something important," Tezuka answered and walked away to the other side of the court to avoid Oishi's further interrogation.

--- --- ---

Fuji opened his eyes slowly and was blinded by the sun's rays penetrating through the window, he was about to close his eyes again to get back to sleep when his eyes snapped wide open and he frantically checked his clock for the time. "Nani?!" he exclaimed as he was that there's only ten minutes left before his first period starts. He quickly got off from the bed and out of Yuuta's room, grabbing his towel that was hanged at the back of the chair and went straight to the showers.

After taking a quick bath, Fuji headed to his own room and proceeded in opening his closet, unfortunately, it was – _'Locked?! Damn,' _he cursed under his breath.

"Do you need this?" a woman's voice asked from the door. Fuji turned to see his sister holding out a key to him.

"Ha-Hai," Fuji answered, softly as he slowly reached for the key.

"Have a nice day then, I need to go to work now, is there anything else you need?" Yumiko asked, smiling.

Fuji shook his head, and said, "I think I can manage."

With that, Yumiko planted a kiss on his forehead and left. Fuji then quickly changed into his school uniform and packed his scattered school and tennis stuffs. When he left the house after a quick breakfast, he decided to take a train to Kanagawa since he is already late to show up in his tennis practice. Hoping against hope that he will be able to see the people he would want to see. As he got off the train, he went straight to Rikkaidai and its tennis courts. As expected, the place was deserted. He settled at top bleachers and stared at the tennis courts below.

"Don't tell me you have gone completely mad that you assume that this is already your school," a soft spoke up behind him.

Fuji jerked up and turned to look at who had just spoken. He smiled and stood up as he saw the great captain of Rikkaidai boys' tennis team. "Yukimura."

"Fuji Syusuke, what brought you here?" Yukimura asked, concerned, as he approach the other.

"Well, I thought I could see you," Fuji answered, "I was supposed to go to school but I overslept so I thought I would just drop by here instead…to _thank_ you for…_everything_."

Yukimura smiled at him, saying as he sat down the bleachers, "I'm glad you're finally back on your feet, Atobe told me what he planned for you yesterday, and I think I really must congratulate that conceited bastard," he smirked, and turned to Fuji, "I was the one who told them about you, by the way."

"I know," Fuji muttered, sitting back down, "I had a great time yesterday, I must say."

"Good for you," Yukimura told him, happily.

"Don't you have any class?" Fuji asked, suddenly.

Yukimura shook his head, "My teacher's not around so all of us are minding our own business."

"Buchou!"

Yukimura and Fuji looked below them and saw Akaya wearing his regular's shirt with a racquet in hand. Yukimura waved at him and called him up to join them. Akaya blinked for several times at Fuji Syusuke, not believing that he was there. "You really here?" he asked Fuji.

Fuji nodded, "Hai."

"Oh, Akaya wanted to visit you later after school so I promised to accompany him," Yukimura told Fuji, and turned to Akaya, "I think he's alright now, no need to worry anymore, Akaya."

Akaya blushed terribly and snapped, "I was _not_ worried!"

"Then why were you so keen this morning to visit him?" Yukimura asked curiously.

"I was...I was supposed to give him something," Akaya answered shyly.

"You do? What is it?" Fuji asked, surprised since he never expects in his entire lifetime anything from the devil-child.

"You could give it to him now since he's here," Yukimura told his kouhai.

Akaya cheered up and told them, "Just stay here, it's with my things, I'll get it." He then stormed away from the two.

"Does Kirihara don't have any class too?" Fuji asked Yukimura.

"This is Akaya's vacant period…and so as Yuuta's," Yukimura told him, carefully adding the last part of his sentence, when he saw no sign of any kind of reaction, he continued, "they belong on the same class this year, during around this time, the two of them go here and play a little," he smiled at the memory, "I don't know but I think they just pretend that they don't like each other when they're around us."

Fuji laughed at Yukimura's comment, just then, Akaya returned and climbed up to them, a shoebox in hand. "Yuuta always look at the contents of this box every time he is alone or in the dark of night, maybe so that I won't see him doing that but I caught him twice when he didn't expect me to arrive at our dorm and when I couldn't get myself too sleep, he was crying that time."

Fuji stared at the shoebox that was held towards him by Akaya, and asked, "What's inside it?"

"Uh, I have no idea, didn't dare to look at it," Akaya answered as Fuji took it.

Fuji opened the box anxiously, his eyes widened as he gasped when he saw what are inside, Akaya sat on Fuji's other side and peeked in the box with Yukimura. Fuji took out the dozen of photos from the box and started to look at them one by one – there was Yuuta and him with the rest of the family during Yuuta's junior high graduation and their last Christmas in Chiba, there was also Yuuta wearing his St. Rudolph jersey with the rest of his junior high teammates, and some recent Yuuta with the Rikkaidai team…but the rest, to Fuji's surprise, were just Yuuta's pictures with _him_. After browsing the pictures, Fuji saw a lot of articles that were cut from different newspapers and magazines, and to be specific, they were about his great brother. Fuji bit his lower lip as he scanned the articles; tears were forming in his eyes.

"Look, there are notebooks too," Akaya said, looking from the clippings in Fuji's hand back to the box.

Putting aside the clippings together with the photos, Fuji took out the notebooks and opened the one which seems to be the oldest, he stared at the first page where Yuuta wrote in big Japanese letters: _I'll beat you __Fuji__ Syusuke_. He grinned and turned to the next page, Fuji checked for the date and was startled to found out that the very first entry was written during the time when Yuuta decided to transfer to St. Rudolph – _'…I have finally decided to leave Seigaku, I need room, I need space. I need to be somewhere away from him to become stronger…we need distance…' _Fuji started to turn page to page, reading some more lines like, _'…he asked me earlier if my decision was final, well it was obvious that it was since he asked me when I was about to leave for my dorm, come to think of it, he didn't even had anything in his eyes, it was blank, maybe he doesn't care if I leave or not after all…'_, _'…I was wrong, when he played against Mizuki-san earlier, it was all clear to me that he played the game for me…'_, _'…he's bragging, I know he is…why would he call just tell me that they are strong just because he got to play that Echizen brat'_, _'…he was awesome as usual, so swift and polished…he's really strong or did I just overestimated that Akutagawa? I realized that my skills are still nowhere his but I'm more determined to defeat him someday…'_, _'…a date?! What was he thinking?! Baka aniki…scolding me too about bickering with that Ibu…geez, he's being hard on Mizuka-san…'_, _'…that Kirihara bastard! What was he trying to do? Kill my aniki or something?! I'll show him…but he was really great even being beaten up that bad, nothing can really match up to him when he's angry…_("No wonder I always feel as if he's going to kill me," Akaya commented, reading through Fuji's shoulder.)_'_, _'…whoa, aniki and Saeki-san's doubles were awesome, didn't know they could pull something like that and I heard from Inui-san that even the Golden Pair had a hard time pulling that Australian Formation by themselves…'_, _'…what a sadist! He knows that Kaidoh had amnesia when I played with him against that Momoshiro and Echizen but he didn't even bother to sort it out but instead he just watched for his own amusement…'_, _'…Rikkai's great, I must say...and need to give aniki a call one of these days to tell him that I won't be missing him at all since Yukimura-buchou reminds me completely of him…'_, _'…that Kirihara! Who the hell is he to say that he will get to beat aniki first before me?! Better make that bastard pull down back to the ground…'_, _'…I'm sure Seigaku's glad that they didn't have aniki as their buchuo, for sure if he was, they'll be treated as toys for his amusement, why am I saying this? Yukimura-buchou just paired me with that Kirihara earlier for the Doubles 2…' _Everything from the front to the back of the pages was all about him, he cannot believe it.

"Wow, he's obsessed," Akaya muttered as Fuji closed the notebooks and placed it back to the box.

"Akaya," Yukimura snapped at him, and then went back to a gentler tone for Fuji, "he looks up to you very much, and he loves you as well."

"Didn't know that…I guess I was looking and expecting far more than what he was showing…how _stupid _of me…" Fuji replied, closing the box and gripped if a bit tighter.

"That's okay, I bet he's scolding himself now why he didn't show it in a way that you'll see and feel it easily," Yukimura told him as he placed a hand in Fuji's shoulder, smiling.

Fuji turned to Yukimura and smiled back, facing Kirihara after, he said, "Would you mind if I play a light game with you? I'm not sure if I can be a replacement for Yuuta but I'll do my best."

Kirihara blinked at him in disbelief but grinned widely afterwards.

---

It was time for Seigaku's afternoon tennis practice, most of the club members are already practicing on the courts with Inui's supervision – much to their disgust. Inside the clubroom, Tezuka is sitting on the bench while Kikumaru is leaning on his locker; neither was talking to each other. Suddenly, Oishi stepped inside and was saddened by the appearance of his two good friends.

"Hey, you two look like as if you've lost a relative," Oishi commented, standing in front of the two, "cheer up, Fuji will be here tomorrow, for sure," he added and turned to Tezuka, "you said we could give him until tomorrow, right? I know he'll be here…"

"But Oishi –" Kikumaru began but whatever he was about to say was all drowned out by a scream outside.

"FUJI-SENPAI!!!"

Tezuka and Kikumaru lifted their heads and looked at the door. Oishi slowly followed their gaze – the three of them do not know if they have heard that right. Oishi turned back to Kikumaru to see him slowly smiling. "Eiji…" he murmured to himself, smiling as well.

"Fuji…Fujiko-chan's here!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he ran pass to the door.

Oishi and Tezuka looked at each other and followed Kikumaru out the clubroom, walking. And there he was, Fuji Syusuke, with his trademark smile and all, being strangled by Kikumaru's tight embrace – he really is back. Fuji caught the sight of his buchou and fukubuchou, so he tried his hardest to free himself from Kikumaru's grasps but to no avail, so he just walked towards them with Kikumaru clinging into him.

"Fuji," Oishi approached him, "good to see you back here."

"Arigatou," Fuji replied, smiling at him then turned to Tezuka, "I was suppose to come here this morning but I overslept so –"

"Ne, Fujiko-chan, you could've attend your classes!" Kikumaru told him, finally letting him go. "I went to your class during lunch time; I thought you might be there…"

"Gomen," Fuji told him, placing a hand at the head of the pouting acrobat, "I wanted you, guys, to be the first people I'll see when I came back, that's why."

"_Fifty_ laps around the courts," Tezuka spoke up.

"_Nani_?!?!!?!?" Kikumaru exclaimed while Oishi's jaw dropped.

"Hai," Fuji answered, smiling an assuring smile at his teammates, "should I be starting now or you still have things to tell me?"

"You'll be in-charge of the equipments for the whole week, that means you're going to assemble the nets, gather the ball during the start and end of our practice along with the freshmen," Tezuka added, "I won't ban you for playing due to the nearing tournament, now, get on with your laps."

"Hai," Fuji answered and went to the clubroom to put his things on his locker then started his laps.

---

The sun is about to set, the sky is colored with purple and orange. Tezuka is giving last minute instructions to his members before dismissing them. "Now, I don't want any of you to be late tomorrow morning especially the regulars – Inui have said that he had prepared a special training menu for us," Tezuka told them, as Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Oishi and Echizen swallowed hard. "Alright, DISMISSED!"

All the club members started to walk towards the club room as Tezuka watched them from behind. Realizing someone was missing from the pack, he turned to the direction of the courts and that is where he saw Fuji, at the court near the club room, picking up the balls that were all scattered on the ground. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his tennis racquet and walked to where Fuji is. He went inside the courts and stand before the tensai.

"Tezuka, is there anything wrong?" Fuji asked, looking up.

"Leave those first then take your racquet," Tezuka told him, staring at the setting sun, "I want you to play a _serious_ game with me."

"_Now_?" Fuji asked, standing up.

"Hai."

"Alright," Fuji agreed, putting the balls he have picked up at a basket and grabbed his racquet and went to the other side of the court, opposite Tezuka.

After shaking each others hands, they walked to the baseline and Tezuka served the ball. Just then, Momoshiro and Echizen stepped out of the club room. "Ne, Echizen where do – ?" Momoshiro was asking his kouhai.

"Senpai," Echizen cut him off and pointed at the court where their buchou and the tensai were playing.

"Nani? What's this? Buchou and Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked, blinking in disbelief. "Wait here." He told Echizen and went back to the club room to call the others, but Echizen did not seem to hear him as he walked closer to the match, smirking.

In just a matter of seconds, the rest of the club members and the regulars have rushed out the club room and watched the match of their two great players. To those who have witnessed their match during junior high, they could say that this one is much more heated-up with a much unbearable tension though it is neither an official match nor just a ranking selection.

Throughout the years, Fuji has learned to make himself play seriously and Tezuka knew that, he also knows that Fuji is strong but he wants experience it himself…_His cellphone rang just as he walks towards the tennis courts for their afternoon tennis practice, checking the caller first, he then answered the call, "Moshi, moshi."_

_"Tezuka," the voice answered from the other line._

_"Yukimura," Tezuka acknowledge the recognition, and asked, "what is it?"_

_"__Fuji__ Syusuke have grown stronger than you know…"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_Yukimura__ chuckled from the other line and dropped the call._

Tezuka lobbed the ball high up in the air, thinking, _"What does Yukimura mean?"_ Fuji then smashed the ball and was almost missed by Tezuka which he returned with a cross shot, however, Fuji chased the ball and returned with a –

"Super Rising?" Echizen muttered as the ball went pass Tezuka.

Tezuka stare at where the ball landed then back to Fuji who was swinging his right hand with his racquet. "Ne, Tezuka," Fuji called, "should I serve now?"

Nodding, Tezuka positioned himself wondering since when Fuji started hitting with a Super Rising. The game resumed, but the game started the same it did three years ago – Fuji leading two points at the start, him catching up and going to lead two points as well and Fuji catching up as well.

The sun has already set and Oishi switched on the lights for safety precautions. Tezuka, now, just needs one more point to win the match but they are tied at 40-all and he could feel that Fuji would not let him just like that.

"Ne, they're really at it," Kikumaru muttered, clinging onto the net fence.

Oishi nodded.

_"This rally have been long enough,"_ Fuji thought as he ran to reach the ball Tezuka have smashed and used his Higuma Otoshi which was only drawn by Tezuka's Zone and just when Tezuka thought that he is going to take the point now as he watch Fuji struggle to reach the ball he have returned on Fuji's left side, his eyes widened with the others as they saw Fuji swiftly transferred his racquet to his left hand –

"That _stance_!" Kikumaru exclaimed, widening his eyes.

Tezuka's eyes widened as well; frozen at his spot, he did not even followed the ball that bounced pass his feet, but he just stare intently at Fuji on the other side of the court kneeled down on the ground and holding the racquet – _"…just like Fuji Yuuta…"_ Tezuka realized, _"that was __Fuji__ Yuuta's Twin Spin shot but how –?"_

Fuji's eyes were wide open, not believing what he had just done. He straightened himself up and stared at the racquet in his _left _hand. _"How did I?"_ he thought, and he looked up and saw Tezuka was standing by the net. "Tezuka –"

"Let's finish this next time," Tezuka told him with a small smile, "you seem to have new weapons on your arsenal, I want you to develop it…it would help you to become one of the best – although you already are."

"Tezuka…hai," Fuji agreed, smiling, "Yuuta…Yuuta's really _with_ me, it was the second time I did it, I was at Rikkaidai awhile ago to see Yukimura and I played a light game with Kirihara and I also made that shot, I thought it was just an accident and Yukimura was surprised and amused at the same time…" he said, looking at Tezuka, "Kirihara was shocked as well but he smirked and we get on with the game."

"Fuji…"

"Arigatou, Tezuka…" Fuji said, wiping his eyes before the tears fall from them, "I'll do my best."

Tezuka nodded and said, "Let's go, we should be going now, it's already dark."

"Hai," Fuji agreed, smiling. He then looked down at his racquet that is still on his left hand, and thought, _'You would fight with me, right, Yuuta?'_

--- --- ---

END

--- --- ---


End file.
